Touch My Aching Heart
by SakuraMota
Summary: Odin liked being touched. Not necessarily in any lewd sense; he just liked physical contact with others. One of the first things he learned about Lady Corrin when he joined her group was she was an overtly familiar person. Could it be she craved connection the same way he did? Could they both find solace at each other's fingertips?


_Touch My Aching Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Odin liked being touched. Not necessarily in any lewd sense; he just liked physical contact with others. Holding hands, linking arms, hugging, head pats, shoulder massages, arm rubs...things like that made him inexplicably happy. When he was smaller, his mother always ruffled his hair and cuddled him while she read to him before bedtime, so he supposed that's why similar affections left him feeling warm and safe. Since coming to Nohr, however, he'd had a drastic drop in such contact, and the end result was he often felt listless and touch-starved, particularly at night. Hugging pillows just wasn't the same as hugging a person, but it was the closest he got in the two years he spent in Nohr as a retainer. Leo wasn't exactly a tactile person, and Niles was touchy in the wrong sorts of ways, ways that made Odin's skin prickle with discomfort. So he kept this loneliness buried in his heart, just another secret about himself hidden away from this world.

One of the first things he learned about Lady Corrin when he joined her group was she was an overtly familiar person. She warmed to people almost instantly, and this warmth came with friendly touches, regardless of how comfortable the other party felt about it. His first experience with this (an affectionate pat on the arm with a chuckled, "Never change, Odin,") sent shocks through him that remained for several hours afterward. His chest ached just thinking about it, and it left him with a craving for more. In the weeks that followed, he tried his damndest to earn her praise, each shoulder grip or back pat rippling waves of euphoria through him. He never consciously admitted he was seeking this attention on purpose, denying and reasoning it all away as camaraderie, the same as with anyone else in the army. He just liked the contact, that's all. Then one day, Corrin rubbed his bicep with the softest smile he'd ever seen, and he was struck with a demanding need to touch her back. Restraining the urge took every ounce of his willpower, and as he watched her as she strolled away, he knew he was in trouble. He no longer wanted just any touch any more. He wanted Corrin's touch and her touch alone.

After this encounter, he tried desperately to avoid her, because even being in the same room with her now gave him heart palpitations. He tried to talk himself out of it; this was just a reaction to all the patting and praise, not a crush. A week into the separation, however, he realized the distance he'd put between them left him feeling depressed and yearning for her company. He missed their chats and the way her eyes lit up when she saw him, the flutter of her laughter and the radiance of her smile. Clearly, he fell for her without noticing. Corrin obviously discerned his shift in contact, because the day after this acceptance of his, she cornered him while he was on duty in the weapon shop.

"Odin, can I talk to you for a moment?" Corrin asked, her expression troubled as she approached the counter.

Gulping, he adjusted a rack of axes to busy his hands and hide the abrupt pinkening of his cheeks. "O-Of course, milady, what can I—" He fumbled one of the hilts and knocked it off its hook, sending it crashing into a barrel of swords beneath it. This cascaded into the drum dumping its contents at his feet with several loud clangs, which toppled a nearby mannequin suited in armor as well, the shoulder shield popping off and noisily spinning like a top until it finally laid flat. Wincing, he rubbed at his neck, now blushing in ernest. "I'll, uh...I'll pay for that."

Corrin stifled a laugh, pacing around the counter. "Don't worry about it. Let me help you sort this out."

"N-No, please, Lord Leo would yell at me if I allowed you to clean up a mess I made," he said as he knelt to collect the scattered weaponry.

"Well, then he can yell at _me_, because I'm not taking no for an answer," she said as she righted the mannequin. She stuck her tongue out at him, adding, "Plus it would make me an awful person to just stand here and watch you."

The corners of Odin's lips twitched, and he huffed a chuckle. "Odin Dark is humbled by your charity, milady," he said.

"What are friends for, right?" Corrin said with a broad smile.

He nodded but stayed silent, hiding his embarrassment with activity. Even her smile left him tingling all over, his heart clenching in his chest. He was so happy to be close to her again that he honestly might burst, but if he wasn't careful, he'd make an even larger fool of himself in front of her. He redirected his thoughts to gathering swords, his cheeks burning and heart thrumming rapidly. As he reached for another in his periphery, something soft brushed his fingers, and he glanced upward. Without his notice, Corrin had knelt to assist him, and they'd both reached for the same weapon, her hand atop his.

Everything in him—brain, heart, muscles, blood—froze, his eyes bulging for a few seconds before wrenching his hand away, dropping all the swords tucked in the crook of his arm in the process. This was clearly the wrong move, because Corrin's startled expression shifted into a somber frown, her eyes darting away from him. Panicking, he cleared his throat to correct this slight.

"My apol—"

"Odin, are you mad at me?"

Her words cut him off, and he blinked, so taken aback by the question that he lost his thought entirely. He gaped at her, her gaze still away from him, and the sadness in her expression skewered his heart. Floundering, he spoke. "Wh...Why would you think that, Lady Corrin?"

Corrin glanced up at him for the briefest of moments before zipping her eyes away in another direction. "Well...usually we see each other a lot during the day, and I thought all our chats together meant we were friends, but…" She picked up the hem of her cape and twisted it in her hands, hesitating. "This past week, it's felt like you've avoiding me. I assumed I must have said or done something to upset you."

His stomach dropped. Of course she'd noticed his change in behavior. Lady Corrin might be a little naive, but she was also incredibly observant and intuitive, traits that suited her on the battlefield. "Not at all, Lady Corrin," he said, swallowing down guilt.

"So you haven't been avoiding me?" Corrin said, looking up at him with a doleful expression.

She really was too cute, and he shook his head to hide his embarrassment. "Avoiding you? L-Lady Corrin, perish the thought!" He affected a more typical tone to further mask his awkwardness. "I've just been busy with my next dark incantation! Each spell takes serious preparation and concentration on my part, else they fail and incite disaster! However, sometimes that can give me a bit of tunnel vision, so for that, I apologize."

Corrin heaved a sigh, placing a hand over her chest. "Thank gods," she said. "I've been torturing myself for days trying to figure out what I did wrong."

"I'm not worth such worry, Lady Corrin," said Odin, frowning.

Her eyebrows knitted together, leering at him. "What an awful thing to say, Odin! Of course you are! You're my closest friend!"

Lips parting in shock, he stared at her. "I...I am?"

"Absolutely," Corrin said, her frown troubled. "Did...you not think so?"

"I didn't think that—I mean, of course I _wanted_—but assuming would be—uh…"

Giggling, Corrin reached across and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. "Odin, you are. I'm so grateful I have a dear friend like you."

He was going to explode. Biting his lip, he removed his hand to ruffle his hair. "As am I, Lady Corrin. Your companionship means a great deal to me."

"In that case, I say we skip the formalities," she said, straightening into a proper sit.

"Hm?" he hummed, eyebrows scrunching in query.

"From now on, you don't need to use my title. Just, 'Corrin,' is fine."

He was definitely going to explode. "B-But that would be rude, I'm just a—"

"It isn't rude if I say it isn't," she said matter-of-factly.

In the face of her determined expression, he couldn't protest. Chuckling, he nodded. "All right. As you wish...Corrin." A warm smile dimpled her cheeks, and he couldn't help but mirror it. "Well then, my dear friend, Corrin," he said in trademark timbre, "would you assist me in organizing this disaster I've created?"

With a giggle, Corrin nodded. "Of course, my dear friend, Odin. It would be my pleasure."

The two settled the remainder of the weapons with chipper industry, sharing a bit of small talk as they worked. He couldn't deny it, having Corrin around just put his heart at ease and a smile on his face. He still felt a lingering sense of nervousness, but he was too happy to allow that to bother him. _My closest friend._ The words replayed in his mind, stirring his emotions in a swirl of hope and excitement. He was her closest friend. He was _special_ to her. Could that potentially mean he could be something more someday? He certainly hoped so.

"That should do it," Corrin said as she replaced the axe on the wall hook. She turned to him, beaming. "Try not to mess it up again, all right?" she said, winking at him.

"Odin Dark would never let you down in such a manner, milady," he said with a characteristic grin.

"Even if his clumsiness caused it in the first place?" she said with a wry smile.

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment, relenting, "Even Chosen Ones have moments of weakness."

Chuckling softly, she paced the distance between them. "Well, I wish I could stay longer, but I have other errands to take care of." She glanced at her feet for a moment, cheeks pinkening. "I just had to stop by when I saw you were on the armory rotation list." Her eyes flitted upward, locking with his. "I'm so glad everything is okay between us."

Odin swallowed, nodding. "O-Of course, Corrin. Never better."

Her eyes crinkled with the warmth of her smile. "Thank-you, Odin."

"Whatever for?" he asked, tilting his head.

"Just for being you," she said. "You always make my day better."

Heart approaching peak explosion range, Odin couldn't control the grin that stretched the entirety of his face. "Happy to be of assistance, milady."

Corrin bit at her bottom lip for a second, clearly thinking, and with an inhale, she took his hand. "Actually...do you think you could come by my room later this evening? For another chat? I…" Her courage petered out, and she glanced away with a shy smile. "I've missed this. Talking with you. It...It makes me really happy, Odin."

"Me too!" he blurted, regretting the comment immediately when she met his gaze again, his cheeks surging with heat. "I-I mean, I greatly enjoy our conversations as well, Corrin. I'll definitely stop by."

The way her smile lit up was so impossibly adorable that he honestly feared he'd keel over at any second from the sight. "How about tonight, after dinner, say...seven o'clock?"

"Sounds great," said Odin, nodding.

Giving his hand a final squeeze, Corrin released it and paced toward the exit. "I'll be waiting for you," she said. She waved as she opened the door. "See you then, Odin."

"Farewell for now," Odin said, similarly waving.

The door clicked shut behind her, leaving him in silence. Staggering forward on wobbly legs, Odin gripped the counter with one hand, his other clutching at his chest. This was bad. Being apart from her for a week had only made the crushing pressure in his chest worse, and he panted slightly, cheeks blazing hot. The more he mulled over her words, the worse his condition became, until eventually, he slumped over the counter, face down, the coolness of the wood a comfort against his searing face.

_I was worried you were angry with me. You're my closest friend. Thank-you for being you. You make my day better. I've missed talking with you. Our conversations make me really happy._

_I'll be waiting for you._

She really knew how to completely decimate his composure, didn't she? He would have to find some way between now and seven o'clock to get it together, or else he would be doomed to embarrassing himself. Standing straight, he slapped his cheeks to toughen his resolve. Right. Odin Dark was many things, but a hopelessly lovesick disaster wasn't one of them! He had to form a plan of attack. With proper planning, he could maintain the cool, confident persona he'd worked so hard to craft. Corrin caught him with a surprise attack today, and that's why all her little touches and kind words had reduced him to a puddle of blushing goo. Not tonight, though.

Tonight, he would be ready.

* * *

He was_ so_ not ready.

The rest of the day passed in an anxious blur, and despite his best efforts, he had no strategy for countering his nerves around Corrin. Don't look at her? That could work for a while, but she'd probably notice. Not to mention that might upset her again—Corrin picked up on subtle cues, she'd already proved that—and that was something he absolutely did _not_ want to do. Try to keep the visit brief? It would probably be a good idea, but at the same time, a part of him really wanted to have her all to himself for a while, especially after avoiding her for a week. Think about something else when he looked at her? That wouldn't end well, he already knew it; he'd end up missing something Corrin said and offend her for not listening. He had to think hard about this, or else he was going to make a complete fool of himself. As five o'clock bled into six, he paced his room, wracking his brain, but every alternative he considered was worse than the last. When the clock struck seven, he still had no plan, and he was so wound up that he feared if he faced her like this, he'd combust into a pool of awkward.

He didn't consciously decide not to go. At first, he reasoned he just needed a little bit more time to calm himself; he could be a few minutes late. But as the minutes ticked onward, a pall of guilt hung over him, mingling with his anxiety to create a nauseated swirl in his stomach. The longer he procrastinated, the worse it got, until finally, at nine o'clock, he decided the best he could do is go apologize for being late and make up an excuse. They could postpone their chat for another day, giving him more time to get a handle on his tumultuous emotions.

The hallway of the treehouse barracks was empty and dark, most everyone retired to their rooms for the evening. He stood in the moonlit corridor in his pajama slacks and a tunic, staring at Corrin's door, heart colliding with his ribcage and sweat misting his brow. Perhaps she was asleep? Maybe it would be better to apologize in the morning. A brief thought of Corrin, alone in her room, hurt by his hesitation, quashed this idea immediately, and with a held breath, he rapped his knuckles on the door.

There was nothing at first, but after a few moments, a light approached under the crack of the door, and shortly after, it opened, and Corrin peaked out, a lit candle holder in hand. "Odin?" she said, her expression startled.

"My sincerest apologies for coming so late," he said. "Lord Leo needed me for an errand after dinner, and it kept me busy until just a while ago." This, of course, was a lie, and he repented to his lord in his mind for throwing him under the carriage for this.

"Oh," she said, a look of relief on her face. "That's all right. I understand that your duties to Leo come first."

"Unfortunately, the hour is late, so I'm afraid our visit may need to be rescheduled," Odin said, itching the back of his palm. He hated lying to her like this, but it couldn't be helped now.

"No, no, you can come in," Corrin said, opening the door wider and stepping back a bit. "I don't mind your company for a little bit."

He hadn't anticipated this, and his mind raced. "Are you sure? I'm sure you were preparing for bed—"

His brain stopped completely when he glanced up and finally noticed what she was wearing. The ankle-length, short-sleeved white nightgown flowed delicately over her frame, the bodice hanging just slightly off her shoulders, a ribbon closing the gap in the center of her chest. It was cute. It was impossibly cute, and he stood no chance if he set foot in that room with her dressed like that.

"I was, but…" Corrin looped a lock of her hair on her finger, fidgeting with it as she eyed her feet. "I was waiting for you all this time, so could you please…?"

She didn't finish, just looked up at him with the most wistful, forlorn look in her breathtaking crimson eyes, and Odin knew in that moment he was finished. Critical blow to his composure, no hope of recovery, Naga take the reins. Swallowing, he uncomfortably shuffled his feet. "Well...I suppose I can stay for a short discourse, since I worried you," he said sheepishly as he crossed the threshold into dangerous territory. "However, as our esteemed leader, you need your rest, so I'll try not to keep you too long."

With a warm giggle and a smile to match, Corrin shut the door behind him. "I'm a big girl, Odin, I can handle a little lack of sleep."

"Ah, but fair princess, exhaustion is the enemy of us all! It fogs the mind and slows the hand, both of which can have deadly consequences on the battlefield!"

"Well, lucky for me, we don't have a battle planned for tomorrow," she said. "Now, come sit with me." Corrin crossed the room, set the candle back on her bedside table, and then climbed atop the comforter, settling with her feet tucked by her side. Glancing across the room to him, she patted the spot next to her.

Bad idea. Very, _very_ bad idea. Such a cozy seating arrangement would rupture his poor heart, which was already struggling under the rapid pace his nerves demanded. Hesitantly, he made his way over to her and seated himself on the floor, facing the bed.

"Odin, what are you doing?" Corrin asked with an amused smile. "There's plenty of room up here for you."

"W-Well, yes, b-but…" Odin gulped, steadying his voice. "I-It's not chivalrous for a man to sit on the same bed as a woman, after all, r-right? I'll be fine down here."

With a soft chuckle, she grinned at him. "It's really not a problem, but if you insist," she said. She repositioned on the bed, lying lengthwise across on her stomach, her elbows propping up her face near the edge of the bed. "If you get uncomfortable down there, though, let me know, okay?"

Gods, why did she have to be so impossibly _cuteeee_. Especially in this low candlelight; it made everything immediately more intimate and her features twice as striking. Naga, give him strength, he was going to have a stroke before this was over.

"So, Odin, tell me about this new incantation you're working on."

He blinked, startled out of his swooning. "I'm sorry, what incantation do you mean, milady?"

"The one that's had you so busy this week," Corrin said. "You mentioned it this afternoon, remember?"

Seven hells. He'd forgotten his own excuse. Flustering, he scratched his head, grinning meekly. "O-Oh, _that_ incantation! Yes! Er, it's...it's progressing at a steady pace, thanks to Odin Dark's skills in umbral sorcery!"

"Ohhh," Corrin awed with a teasing grin, folding her arms on the mattress and resting her chin atop them. "So what's this umbral sorcery supposed to do exactly?"

"I'm afraid that must remain a secret for the spell to work," he said, sweat beading on his forehead. "Only the caster may know the intent, else it end in disaster for all involved! H-However, I can attest at least that it will hopefully be of some benefit to the army."

Giving him an endeared smile, Corrin's eyes creased in amusement. "Well, I hope you'll let me know how it goes, then."

"Of course! I shall come to you posthaste after I've succeeded!" Odin said with a proud smile. Pausing, he fidgeted with his hands in his lap. He didn't enjoy lying to her, even if they were white lies. Swallowing, he glanced up at her. "What about yourself, Corrin?" he asked. "I'm sure everyone has kept you busy while I've been ruminating on my next great feat as the Chosen Hero of Darkness."

With a chuckle, she nodded. "Yes, I've been busy," she said, adding with a sigh, "Too busy. Everyone always needs something, and there's strategy meetings, weapon repairs, schedules to write…" She sighed again, eyelids drooping. "It's all so stressful." Hesitating for only a moment, she looked up at him again. "That's why I've missed you, Odin. Whenever you're around, I always feel a little lighter." Her smile returned, softer and more beautiful than ever. "Just listening to you talk melts all my worries away."

That was it. He was going to die of heart failure, right here in her room. Cheeks burning, he wrung his hands. "You...really mean that?" he asked, surprised to find his voice was nothing more than an awed whisper.

"Absolutely," Corrin said with a nod. "I could listen to you tell stories for hours and be perfectly content. To be honest...you're my favorite person to be around, Odin. You make every day a little easier to bear." She eyed the mattress, weighing her words. "I'm not used to being responsible for so much, and it's incredibly overwhelming. I'm anxious all the time now, about everything. But you're always willing to lend a hand and chat with me while we work, and I just…" Eyes locking with his again, she tilted her head slightly with her smile. "I appreciate that so much, Odin. I appreciate _you_ so much."

His mouth was completely dry. Thank the gods for the candlelight masking his blush, because his face resembled a glowing ember at this point with the heat to match. Heart thudding, he swallowed, but the action felt like sandpaper in his throat. He loved her. He loved her _so much_. She was so kind and so wonderful and so gorgeous and—was it just his imagination, or perhaps a trick of the light, or were her cheeks rosier than they'd been before?

With a small, somber smile, Odin spoke, voice low and tender, "I...I had no idea you felt so strongly about our friendship, Corrin." He paused, eyeing his lap. "For what it's worth, I...I also greatly treasure our bond." Glancing up again, he considered her with troubled eyebrows. "To be completely honest, I'm surprised to hear you're so stressed about leadership," he said, "because you're so clearly a natural at it. I'm often left in awe of how you can manage everything that needs doing around camp. I greatly admire your strength, and I try my best to be a boon when I can. That I've eased your burden even slightly is a joy to know."

Corrin's eyes reflected like glass in the low light, her smile fond. "I'm really glad I met you, Odin," she said quietly.

Odin mirrored her smile. "Myself as well, Corrin. Truly."

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few seconds, and just as Corrin opened her mouth to break it, a large yawn overtook her, her eyes squeezing shut with its intensity.

"I should probably take my leave, milady," Odin said with a chuckle. "You need rest."

Jaw slackening, she inhaled sharply. "No!" she said, face suddenly pleading. "Please, stay just a bit longer? I was really enjoying our chat."

Odin huffed. Hearing someone he loved beg him to stay was too much for his ego to resist. "Very well," he said with a typical grin, "how about this, then. Since you've mentioned interest in Odin Dark's tales of twilight wonders, he will regale you with such a narrative until slumber's gentle embrace brings you respite."

With a giggle, Corrin rose on her palms. "That sounds lovely, Odin," she said with a warm smile. "Thank-you."

They both took a moment to resettle, Corrin beneath the covers and Odin with his back to the mattress, commenting it would be easier for his back for such a telling. As she turned toward him, Odin began his story, his trademark tone already surfacing from the start. It was one of the ones Corrin liked, about the ruler called Exalt and his Tactician fighting grand battles with their band of heroes to save the country and the world beyond from a vengeful god. Odin had lots of these, actually, and she often wondered if he was writing a novel and using these sessions with her to refine his draft. He always spoke with his hands, as well, his head bobbing around with his movements.

Corrin liked touching people. Not necessarily in any lewd sense; she just liked physical contact with others. She had been alone so much of her life, and to be honest, it left her socially deficit in many ways. Not many people took kindly to her habit of familiarity; some even grew heated with her over it. But she couldn't _help it_. It was a craving stemming from the very depths of her being, a need to feel connection. Her siblings of course indulged this side of her, but sometimes that wasn't enough.

One of the first things she learned about Odin when he joined her group was he wasn't bothered by her touch in the slightest. He never once protested, not even a little, and maybe she was reading too much into it, but she suspected he might actually enjoy it in the same way she did. It made her a bit greedy, and she knew that of everyone, including her family, she sought him out the most when she needed this closeness. This bias helped form her friendship with him, and slowly, she looked for his company to chat more than the familiarity. But in all this time, she had longed to do one thing but had never found an opportune moment that wouldn't make it awkward.

Odin's hair always looked _so soft_. The fluffy blonde tufts had taunted her for _ages_, made worse now as his head flounced lightly in front of her with his storytelling. She wanted to touch it. It was weird to want that, wasn't it? To lust after touching someone's hair, to desire to know what it felt like to run her fingers through it, to daydream about fluffing it this way and that...it was definitely weird to want that. It wasn't fetishistic in nature, though; it was more an innocent curiosity that slowly evolved into a strong fascination. She stared at the back of his head, studying the swirl of his cowlick, the way the spikes formed thick tussocks. She could never decide if he intentionally styled them or if he just rolled out of bed like that. Having him this close, within reach, made her palms sweat.

In the end, she couldn't resist.

She only tested the waters at first, brushing her fingertips against the fringes of the spikes in back. Odin didn't notice, obliviously continuing his story. Corrin gulped. Just a little more, just to feel the silkiness of it, and if he recognized what she was doing, she'd play it off as adjusting it for him. Delicately, she ran a finger down the length of a lock, delighted to find it indeed was as soft as she had imagined. All right. She really should leave it at that. She really, _really_ should. But...perhaps it would be okay if she just...captured a few tufts between her fingers. The tips tickled her as she slowly raked her fingers through, curling a smile on her lips. Before she realized it, she was doing it again, gathering more hair in her fingers, smoothing it in the opposite direction than it had been, tracing a fingertip over the whorl of his cowlick, combing back a few tresses against her palm. It was soothing, to be this close with him. She loved this.

Corrin was so hypnotized by her activity that it took her a moment to realize Odin was no longer speaking, and in fact had gone rigid beneath her. Coming back to herself, she retracted her hand immediately, sitting up in bed. "_Ah!_ S-Sorry, I'm so sorry!" she blurted, frazzled. "I didn't mean to...it's just, you were sitting there with the back of your head to me, and I got curious and...it's rude, I know, everyone's always telling me it's rude to touch people without their permission, Odin, I'm so sorry!"

"N-No, it's…" Odin said, but he never finished his thought. His brain was too busy swimming in waves of euphoria at the moment, and he couldn't get his head above water and honestly didn't want to. At first, he thought he felt something but assumed it was nothing. Once it became clear that Corrin was indeed playing with his hair, he immediately began to unravel. He tried his best to continue his narrative, but he eventually lost the plotline of the familiar story and went quiet, surrendering to the light caresses and the ripple of satisfaction that they sent through his body.

"I got carried away, I'm so sorry," Corrin continued, a hand over her face in embarrassment. "Gods, what is wrong with me?"

Odin turned to face her, swallowing. "R-Really, it's all right, Corrin," he said. Looking up at her, he finally had a moment of clarity: what was the point in hiding? So what if he became a puddle when gently touched? Who cares if he melted into attention, if it made him feel warm and floaty, if he deeply craved it with all his being? Why try to save face in front of the woman he loved? After all, if he ever wanted to close the gap and deepen their relationship, he needed to be able to be vulnerable with her, right? Part of him rebelled at the thought; he'd always tried to appear resilient, to not dissemble in front of anyone, because everything from his teenhood onward had been such chaos. If he showed weakness, it would burden those around him, and a secret like this would result in mocking, no doubt. But this was Corrin. She would never tease him for anything, at least not beyond playful chiding. Corrin was kind and pure and everything he never knew he needed.

"I shouldn't just assume it's okay to do that just because you're in close proximity, though, and while your back was turned, _gods_, I'm such an idiot—"

"Corrin."

He cut off her anxious spiral, and she looked up into his firm expression. Odin took a deep breath to steady himself. "To be honest, I...I a-actually…" He lost his nerve, and he glanced away, heat rushing his cheeks. "I-I actually r-really...like...when you do things like that."

Corrin gaped at him, blinking a few times in rapid succession. "You...it doesn't bother you?"

Odin shook his head, swallowing. "N-Not at all. It...It's nice. I don't usually get that kind of...positive attention from anyone. Most people avoid me, to be honest…" He paused, mulling over his words. "B-But you've never been unkind to me," he said, looking up at her, "and to be honest, I may have...gone out of my way at times to receive that sort of attention from you…" He dropped his forehead into his hand, his confidence flagging. "This is without a doubt the most embarrassing moment of my life, _gods_…"

"...It's lonely, isn't it?"

Startled, he glanced up at her again. The look in her eyes wasn't one of mocking or pity, but understanding. "I…" he managed to get out, but he had nothing else, his mind a complete blank.

"Going so long without skin contact with someone," Corrin said, lacing her fingers together, her eyes focused on them in her lap. "It makes you feel empty inside."

Odin suddenly felt heavy. Her words held such gravity and sadness, and he knew exactly how she felt, how she must have felt all those years locked away in the tower of the Northern Fortress—how he felt in the years after losing his parents. "It does," he whispered with a lidded gaze.

"It leaves you craving it," she said, eyes flitting up to meet his. "Like a hunger you can never sate."

"Yes," Odin nodded, slowly rising from the floor and slipping onto the bed. "An ache reverberating from the depths of your very soul."

"You tell yourself you should ignore it," said Corrin, pulling her legs from beneath the covers and scooting a bit closer to him.

"That you're just being ridiculous," he said with a bittersweet smile, his gaze dropping to the bed.

"But then one day, you find someone who's like you," she said, sliding closer. "Someone who understands what that emptiness feels like, and what a comfort it is to have that connection."

Chuckling lightly, he met her eyes again. "A kindred spirit."

A gentle smile dimpled her cheeks. "So you get greedy, and you take advantage of it."

Odin grinned back at her, tilting his head slightly. "Even though you know you shouldn't."

Their knees were practically touching now, their hands by their sides. There was a sudden weight in the air, a palpable mood as they stared at each other in silence. Slowly, Corrin's fingers edged toward his and nudged them, a question. His eyes still entranced by hers, he lifted two fingers and pulled her forefinger between his, an invitation. Smile deepening, Corrin slid her hand over his, her eyes narrowing affectionately when Odin closed his and took a slow, appreciative breath that exited as a pleased sigh. She traced her fingers over his knuckles, drew tiny circles on the back of his palm, overlapped her thumb with his—delicate little brushes of skin that she could tell rippled goosebumps up his arms.

"You know," she said after a quiet minute or two, "Camilla tells me that I give _amazing_ scalp massages." His eyes immediately opened, and she beamed at him. "If you'd like."

Odin stared at her for a second before hanging his head with a laugh. "Would you think less of me if I said yes?"

Giggling, Corrin squeezed his hand. "Not at all. Turn around."

He did as she asked as Corrin rose to her knees and hobbled closer to him. "I could sit on the floor if that's easier?" he said over his shoulder to her.

"After you finally joined me up here? No way," she said with an amused chuckle. "Just relax, okay?" Taking a steadying breath, he nodded, and she gave his shoulders a little reassuring sweep. "Let me know if I do something you don't like."

"I highly doubt you will," Odin said, his grin audible.

Now that she had permission, Corrin didn't hesitate, slipping her fingers into his hair and along his scalp. Odin let out a quiet, stuttering sigh as her other hand joined the first, her fingers arching to scrape gently against the skin with her fingernails. She settled into a rhythm of circular motions with her fingertips as she moved her hands around the surface of his head, and Odin's neck went limp, his chin slouching to his chest as a faint hum of contentment thrummed in his throat. _Gods_, this was nice. His hair sliding between her fingers, her nails scritching soothing patterns against sensitive skin, his heart pounding wildly, his head tilting into each caress, his limbs erupting with chill bumps—it was a state of pure bliss, his brain melting into pudding and his entire body tingling.

"So, was Camilla right after all?" Corrin asked behind him, working rounds against his temples. Odin made a whimpering sound in his throat as his answer, and she giggled, pressing her body up against his back as she continued. "You know, if you had said something sooner, I wouldn't have minded doing this before."

"I...was...embarrassed," he admitted, defeat in his tone. "I didn't want you to see me as a puppy in need of attention."

"Because Odin Dark's reputation as a shadowy man of mystery must be upheld, huh?" she said with a teasing chuckle.

"A man's reputation is all he has, dear princess," said Odin, sighing with a faint moan afterwards when she raked her nails in a long file from forehead to his crown.

"Then I guess this will have to be our little secret," Corrin said as she fluffed his hair in various directions.

"To be honest with you...no one's touched me with any tenderness like this since my mother died."

Corrin's fingers stopped instantly, slowly sliding out of his hair. He lifted his head just as she spoke, soft and sorrowful, "Oh, Odin…" Her hand touched his shoulder as she scooted around him to see his face, her eyebrows tipping upward and a pitying frown on her lips. "That's awful." She took his hand, eyes still focused on his. "How...How long ago was that, if you don't mind me asking?"

Odin's eyes lidded, recalling the day his mother died in his arms. "I...I was sixteen, so it would've been about...six years ago," he said quietly. "She was a healer, and during a battle, the...the enemy broke through to the medical camp…" He swallowed, his stomach twisting with the memory.

Fingertips feathered on his cheek, and he glanced up at Corrin, whose expression had saddened even further. "That's terrible," she said, cupping his cheek. "What about your father?"

"He's...sadly gone as well," Odin said, leaning just slightly into her palm.

"I see…" Corrin said, absently stroking her thumb against his cheekbone. "So you're like me then. I don't know who my real father is for sure, but he's mostly likely gone. And my mother, she...she sacrificed her life to save mine."

Odin studied her as she eyed her lap, her hand still on his face. He knew who her father was. He was the one who summoned them to this world. He hadn't known it until she'd been taken by Hoshido that Corrin's story lined up perfectly with the daughter Mr. Anakos asked them to protect. He wanted to tell her, but...perhaps now wasn't the best time. He would, though. He'd tell her everything about him, someday. Even if they only stayed friends, he wanted that much for her.

"Do you think that…" Corrin said, her other hand reaching to trace light lines against his arm, "we both need touch so much because we lost them? Because it's left us feeling alone?"

"It's possible," he said, sighing. "I already enjoyed this kind of thing, but...the lack of it has probably left me starved for it."

Humming in agreement, Corrin nodded. "Same. My siblings don't mind indulging me, but even they have limits, and they couldn't always be there for me when I was younger."

He watched her as she idly stroked his cheek, her other hand resting loosely against the back of his wrist. She looked so forlorn and downcast. He wanted to erase that look forever, to eradicate the sadness in her heart left by years of loneliness. Perhaps...Perhaps he could...? Would that help? Collecting his nerve, he took a breath. "If…" He paused as she looked up at him, and he swallowed his anxiety. "If it would help at all, p-perhaps I could…" He clenched his fist open and closed a few times, unable to say it. "I-I don't think I'm the sort who has limits, so maybe…"

Corrin tilted her head with a perplexed frown. Odin kept flexing his fingers, and his cheek grew hot in her palm. With a small gasp, she finally understood, and smiling sweetly at him, she took his hand. "Absolutely," she said. "I'd really like that."

Nodding, Odin raised a hand toward her. "R-Right...so I'll just…"

When he didn't move his hand any closer, Corrin brushed her thumb against his cheek. "It's okay, Odin," she said with a heartfelt grin. "I'll tell you if I'm uncomfortable, the same as I asked you to do."

He gave her a nervous smile in return and then timidly reached further. The backs of his fingers glided against the smooth skin of her arm, and as Corrin hummed an approval and closed her eyes, he realized just how _much_ he had wanted to touch her back all this time. Feeling a bit braver, he traced his fingertips up her arm, over her shoulder, up the curve of her neck, until they met her jawline, which he mapped out with gentle attention. Corrin still had a hand on his face, and her fingers outlined the shape of his ear from top to lobe while he tucked a lock of her bangs behind hers. To be touched by her, to touch her back, was a release he had desperately needed, and the more they both continued, the bolder they both became. Odin buried his fingers in her platinum waves, his heart leaping when she leaned into the touch with a tranquil smile. Her hand ran up the length of his arm, lingering on the muscles of his bicep, chills texturing his skin there. As he slowly combed his fingers through her hair, his palm met her cheek, sliding down until eventually he cupped the back of her neck. Corrin's eyes fluttered open when he stopped there, and as he stared into the wine-colored eyes he adored, he felt a pang of emotion.

"Corrin, I...I have to confess something," he said, eyes lidding.

She bit the inside of her lip with a shy smile, resting one hand on his shoulder. "Okay," she said, an anxious twinge in her eyes.

Odin hesitated for a moment before inhaling deeply. "There...never was any dark incantation."

Corrin blinked, instantly frowning with puzzlement. "What...What do you mean?"

"I...I was indeed avoiding you this week," Odin said, eyebrows tipping upward and eyes darting away. "Not because you'd made any error, but...because I…"

"...Because you were embarrassed about this," she answered, piecing it together. Petting his cheek, she grinned shrewdly at him, adding, "That's also why you were late tonight, isn't it?"

He leaned into her palm, grimacing with eyes shut tightly. "_Yessss_…" he sighed. "Please forgive me for being an idiot."

Giggling, Corrin readjusted his bangs on his forehead. "You're not an idiot, Odin. I forgive you."

With a furrowed brow, he met her eyes again. "I wanted a plan to keep my composure, but I ran out of time and panicked." A faint smile curled his lips. "In the end, that hope fell apart completely, didn't it?"

"It sure did," she said with a warm chuckle. Cheeks flushing, she beamed at him. "I'm glad."

Odin grinned back at her. "Me too."

They sat in silence, fingertips drawing minute shapes against each other's skin, sharing a gaze that neither of them could break. Just as the pause grew uncomfortable, Corrin spoke. "You know...I thought you were going to say something completely different just then."

"Oh?" Odin said, tilting his head in query. "Such as?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Corrin, one hand still palming his cheek and the other resting on his shoulder. "Some veiled secret buried deep in Odin Dark's heart."

"I've laid my secrets bare to you tonight, Corrin," Odin said with a chuckle. "I don't have any left to bury."

"Oh no?" Corrin said, leaning in a bit. "I think you have at least one more."

The heavy look in her eyes sent shivers through him, and he gulped. "And what, if I may ask, makes you think that?"

Inching further into his space, she hummed in her throat. "Oh, just a hunch," she said casually. "One I've had for a while now."

What was happening? She was getting dangerously close. What was she trying to..._no_. No, it couldn't be. There was no way. To test his theory, he angled his face a bit, eyelids sinking, and his heart skyrocketed into his throat when Corrin angled opposite him, pressing in a bit more. "I suppose," he said, licking his bottom lip, "there is one other thing that I've longed to say to you, Corrin."

"Funny," Corrin said, entering the point of no return range, "I've wanted to say something to you, too, Odin…"

"Have you?" Closer.

"Nn." Closer still.

"Somehow I suspect," Odin said, so near now that their breath mingled, "we might have the same secret to confess…"

"I think...you're right…" said Corrin, eyelids drifting shut.

The connection of their lips had his heart drumming loudly in his ears, and he surrendered fully into it, delighted when Corrin reciprocated. The first kiss led to another, and then another, until Corrin leaned her body into him and encircled his neck to settle in for more. Odin hooked his arms around her waist, trading deeper and wetter kisses with each meeting. Neither tried to bring the exchange to a close, growing more heated as the seconds ticked by. Her fingers slid into his hair and clenched a handful, Odin moaning softly in her mouth in reply.

_Gods_, how long had he kept this in? Had she wanted this just as badly? She must have, given the way her tongue meshed with his so intently in a dance that had him cradling the back of her head to pull her deeper. Before long, she crawled into his lap entirely, making little contented sighs with each exhale, fisting a handful of his tunic, and Odin held her tightly to him, head bobbing into each sloppy meeting and parting.

After an amount of time he honestly lost track of, Odin felt their kisses slow, until finally, gasping for air, they separated. They sat in silence, foreheads together, both regulating their breathing. Corrin was the one to pull back, and as their eyes met, a smile split her face, one Odin instantly reflected.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this so soon," Corrin said, eyebrows knitting anxiously, "but Odin...I...I love you." Her eyes flitted away shyly for a second before returning to his. "You're not supposed to say that from the beginning, are you? They never do in all the novels I've read. But...saying that I _like_ you just isn't strong enough, you know?"

Odin grinned softly at her, his hand rising to hold her cheek. "I don't particularly care if you're supposed to or not," he said, thumb brushing her cheekbone. "Because I agree, it isn't strong enough to convey how I feel about you, either. Corrin, you...you have bewitched me, body and soul, and I am powerless to resist the spell you've cast upon me. Were I to compare my love for you to the night, it would be an endless sea of thousands upon thousands of stars that burn only for you. Such is the infinite depths of my affection for you, and each and every one of those stars would go dark before my devotion to you faded. My heart holds more love for you than I'm capable of withstanding, and it has ached for you for what felt like an eternity. And yet, I would wait an eternity more if you asked it of me, for I am at the mercy of your desires. I wish nothing more than to give you every bit of the happiness you so justly deserve, and that you would care for me at all gives me enough joy to last a lifetime."

Corrin stared at him, wide-eyed and stunned, and Odin swallowed, face shifting with anxiety when she didn't speak. "Oh no," he said, eyebrows knitting, "I overdid it, didn't I? That was too much, wasn't it? I always end up talking too much and saying more than I should—"

Corrin's hands framed his cheeks and hauled him to her, her lips smothering his in a long, held kiss. When she sat back again, she smiled at him, her eyes glossy. "That was breath-taking, Odin," she said, bending in to touch her nose to his. "I've never heard something so beautiful. Please don't ever worry about saying too much to me. I love you, and I love all the words within you. I want to hear every single one, until you have none left to speak."

"I'm afraid that may take a while," Odin said with a huffed chuckle. "You're a source of endless inspiration for me."

"All the better for me, then," Corrin said, leaning in to steal another kiss.

* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

Corrin hummed to herself as she strolled down the treehouse hallway, eager to retire to her room for the evening. It had been a long and tiring day, and she couldn't wait to slip into her coziest pajamas and snuggle into bed. As she turned the doorknob, she inhaled deeply: she was home.

"Ah! You're back! I've anxiously awaiting your return, my love! Our time apart has left me despondent and in need of your affection, lest I fall into the dark depths of melancholy!"

Beaming, Corrin shut the door and crossed the room to her husband, easily slipping into his arms. "I missed you too, Owain," she said, petting his cheek.

Owain grinned from ear to ear, happy to hear his true name from his wife's lips again. "Oh, my beloved," he said, eyes lidding with adoration as he held her cheek, "now that you've returned, we must seize these precious moments together, before they slip away from us yet again."

She leaned up and kissed him, tender and deep. "Let's get changed for bed," she said as she pulled away.

"Indeed!" he agreed, nodding. "I'm so excited to hear about your day, and to tell you of mine!"

They changed into nightclothes and climbed under the covers, ready to spend their favorite part of the day together. As Owain began the story of the day's events, Corrin cuddled into a tangle with him, her fingers slipping into his hair to scritch his scalp the way he loved. Every day together was filled with joy, and for the first time in a very, very long time, they felt at peace, the craving they both shared soothed with love.

* * *

As always, you can find me:

Twitter: sakumodoesstuff

Tumblr: sakumosowainthirst


End file.
